


goodnight det. death

by stray_dog_sick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cyberlife Tower Chapter, Gen, okay its dbh so sixty dies but like is it graphic enough to be major character death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: The only androids Sixty ever destroyed were himself.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	goodnight det. death

**Author's Note:**

> yes i last posted a fic two days ago. yes i wrote another rk character study type thing with an abrupt ending instead of my uni assignments. don't @ me
> 
> follow me on twitter @crashingnowave and/or hmu with some d:bh discords i need more friends in this fandom please i beg
> 
> title is a play on 'goodnite dr. death' by my chemical romance

Load. Aim. Fire. Repeat. 

They did not stop at sixty and he doubted they would’ve stopped at eighty-seven, but Markus worked fast. Winning over the public and media. Winning over Connor, who was supposed to be the best of them but was  _ weak _ and they’d learnt by the time they made Sixty. He would not fail like Connor had. 

He knew that the sight of eighty-four mangled bodies should disgust him. But he felt nothing, which somehow meant everything, and everybody smiled at him because  _ he was the one _ . Many of the others refused to kill someone with their own face. Sixty knew that all androids were the same white plastic underneath anyway, even Connor.

Humans were too trusting and he used that to his advantage. Used Lieutenant Anderson, the one human Connor had managed to befriend. He looked forward to putting a bullet in the man’s brain, since  _ Hank _ was too afraid to do it himself. Maybe that would be enough to get Connor to self-destruct. Save some bullets for the Jericho leaders.

He was not gentle. He did not get this far by being gentle. But he was kind enough to give Connor a choice  ~~ because he planned to kill them both anyway  ~~ because choice was part of that whole deviancy thing, and how entertaining it was to see Connor try to decide what was best.

Perhaps Connor would’ve passed that final test too because there was a hole in Sixty’s shoulder but he has had so much worse. And now he knows Hank is an awful detective, because there is a very obvious difference right there on his and Connor’s jackets, but Hank insists on some quiz. 

Sixty  _ knows _ these things. He has Connor’s memories and Connor’s mind. But he realises halfway through that the thing he does not have is Connor’s heart. Becoming deviant was meant to be Connor’s fatal mistake but not being deviant was going to be Sixty’s. His stress levels rise.

He is  _ panicking _ .

CyberLife were worse sadists than him.


End file.
